As a method for producing gasoline from natural gas, JP 62-041276 B discloses a method in which synthetic gas is generated by steam-reforming natural gas, methanol is synthesized from the synthetic gas, and further, gasoline is synthesized from the methanol. In a reaction for synthesizing gasoline from methanol, a large amount of water is generated in addition to gasoline, but no method for using the generated water has been formerly studied yet.
On the other hand, JP 2000-054852 A discusses a combined cycle power generation method which uses a gas turbine, in which a steam-reforming system is coupled to a combustor of the gas turbine.